As a method of performing ESD analysis of an electronic device, there have been usually used three analysis models: a human body model (HBM); a machine model (MM); and a charged device model (CDM). In the MM and the CDM, static electricity generated in a process of manufacturing an electronic device is modeled, and, for example, charging when a printed board is conveyed, when a large scale integration (LSI) is taken out from a packaging material, or the like is assumed. In the HBM, static electricity generated under the circumstances in which a user uses an electronic device is modeled, and, for example, charging when a hand comes into contact with an exposed terminal is assumed.